


Розовый Оттенок Радуги

by MS_and_AS, SisterMoonTiger (MS_and_AS)



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_and_AS/pseuds/MS_and_AS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_and_AS/pseuds/SisterMoonTiger
Summary: К чему может привести давняя вражда? Гейл украла самую ценную вещь своей бывшей подруге и заманивает её в свою ловушку, ...
Kudos: 2





	Розовый Оттенок Радуги

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> Фанфик писался после выхода первого сезона АВStella. Ясное дело, что некоторые события не совпадают с мультиком. Фик является кроссовером с Фабрикой Радуги.  
> Фан-арт от соавтора: https://pp.userapi.com/c626517/v626517271/38132/Ltv3P8vqr5w.jpg

Прыгая по лужам в тропическом лесу, Стелла пыталась поймать самую страшную особу Золотого острова — Гейл. Две бывшие подруги давно враждуют между собой, начиная с того момента, как на голове аметистового короткохвостного скворца появилась золотая диадема.

Та быстро изменилась, от прежней фиолетовой не осталось и следа. Можно было уже считать, что она давно погибла в сердцах своих подружек. Но ненасытная королева начала похищать вещи розовой птички. Сначала это были её запасы пищи, затем канцелярские приборы, и последнее — дневник. Капля терпения у какаду-инки лопнуло. Когда твоя «подруга» находит личный дневник и забирает его себе, без сомнений и колебаний, ты побежишь его возвращать. Так поступила и Стелла.

— Стой! Я тебя в песок закатаю! — грозила розовая птица.

Обычно розовая никогда не переходила на угрозы и оскорбления, но в данном случае это простительно.

Правительница свиней делала вид что убегала от розовой птицы, изредка поддаваясь ей, чтобы та её поймала. Это был непонятный жест, будто трюфельная птичка насмехалась над какаду. Королева всё также перепрыгивала через препятствия, не пропадая из поля зрения обиженной самки.

— Если хочешь убежать, так беги! Я тебя всё равно найду и догоню! — в горле розовопёрой начало першить.

Инка решила использовать свою способность. Розовая птица резко полетела в дерево и от него отскочила к воровке. Как только она была уже на миллиметр от воротника королевы, преследуемая рванула на спиральный подъем горы к себе домой, в свой зловещий замок.

Пташке никогда прежде не приходилось близко подходить к замку её подруги. Сооружение было выполнено в строгом готическом стиле. Темные стены, ближе к черному, высокие острые крыши на башнях, витражи из разноцветного стекла, и грозные статуи гаргулий встречали гостей у входа.

Матриарх быстро забежала в замок, громко хлопнув за собой дверью, прямиком около клюва розовой.

— Га-а-ах, догнала… — еле выдавила из себя самка. — Ты… заплатишь…

Стелла медленно открыла одну дверцу и заглянула одним глазком, дабы убедиться, что внутри не будет прихвостней скворчихи в цветных тряпках. А ведь вправду, после ссоры Гейл немножко помешалась на фиолетовом цвете и стала лепить его куда попало, даже на серые металлические доспехи. Не редко компания даже смеялась со вкусов «Плохой Принцессы».

Стелла удостоверилась в том, что внутри никого не было. Это удивило розовую девушку, ведь фиолетовопёрая украла самую дорогую вещь у неё и знала, что за ней будет погоня, но не додумалась поставить каких-либо преград, в виде тех же миньонов. С одной стороны хорошо, что никого нет, проблем на хвост будет меньше, но со второй — что-то тут не чисто…

— Далия сказала, что она догонит меня по дороге. Что-то опаздывает… — заметила розовая.

Перед тем как войти в лес, сова споткнулась об корень дерева, и велела подруге бежать, пообещав присоединиться позже. Ученая после подъема с земли не стала идти следом за подругой тогда, а зачем-то вернулась обратно в лагерь. Хоть розовая и видела только краем глаза тот момент, но не предала этому какого-либо значения.

Страх сменился на любопытство. Стелла была уверена, что если стражников нет, то и бояться нечего. Птица легким шагом зашла в зал, и в тот же час дверь позади неё быстро закрылась, издав щелкающий звук задворок. Какаду-инку запоздало прибежала ко входу и стала дергать железные ручки, но дверь не поддавалась — её наглухо закрыли. Обратного пути уже не было.

— Эй! Сама хвост поджала, так еще и меня не выпускаешь? Да что за бред?!

Птичка со всей силой влетела в древесину, что не привело к каким-то утешающим результатам. Но настойчивость всё еще говорила: «А почему бы не попробовать еще раз вынести гадость с петель?». Стелла послушала зов внутреннего голоса и опять ударилась об закрытый проем.

— Бесполезно … — тоскливо заметила она. — Надо найти другой выход.

И та начала осматривать помещение. Впереди стоял прекрасный, большой роскошный трон, с портретом её Высочества. По бокам стояли грозные статуи, которые прям так и смотрели в душу, заставляя сердце сжаться. 

— Как только ей хватило смелости поставить такую безвкусицу? 

На окнах были задвинуты тяжелые фиолетовые шторы с золотыми прочными верёвками и на конце золотые кисточки. Сквозь них не пробивался ни один лучик света, но в зале было полно небольших светильников, и их света было вполне достаточно.

Стелла подошла поближе к трону с мягкими сидением и брезгливо шикнула на него. От всей этой роскоши у неё крутило живот. Она и сама была бы не против носить дорогие украшения, иметь подушки из вышитых золотых ниток, но одна лишь мысль о Гейл быстро обрывает все мечты. Какаду-инка почувствовала зависть и гнев, и на эмоциях стала двигать трон. Поскольку он стоял на небольшой подпорной плите, роскошное седалище королевы упало вниз, зацепив одну статуэтку мерзкого существа.

— Упс, надеюсь, что _её занозность_ не подумает на меня, — ехидно усмехнулась Стелла.

Под троном был небольшой тёмной проход, в который могла протиснуться розовая птица. Стены были сделаны из металлических гибких пластин, предположительно из алюминия. Пташка не стала рисковать, и отвернулась от прохода в сторону другой статуи, которая смотрела прямо на неё с приоткрытым зубастым ртом. Какаду готова была поклясться, что слышала злобное шипение, и от неожиданности свалилась в трубопровод. Крик птицы эхом отразился от металлических стен, пока в зале не воцарилась мёртвая тишина.

Самку продолжало кидать по стенкам, где торчали стержни от гвоздей и проволок, острие которых оставляла легкие царапины на теле птички. Стелла почувствовала резкий спуск, и свалилась на некую платформу. Она стала скрипеть клювом и тереть крылом только что образовавшиеся царапины на теле. Одновременно с этим, она начала оглядываться по сторонам.

Было очень темно и отовсюду доносились тихие звуки тяжелой техники. Где-то далеко открылась маленькая дверь, это было видно по яркому золотистому цвету. Свет тщетно пытался забрести в это темное помещение, в надежде развеять этот мрак, но безуспешно. В маленький проход заехала вагонетка, или еще какой-то ящик, и проход тут же слился с окружающим мраком.

С левой и правой стороны располагались по семь больших бидонов. Птица еле-еле рассмотрела там символику короны её «подружки».

— Это завод? Или хранилище?

Стелла подошла ближе к одному из бидонов и чуть не свалилась вниз. Из-за темноты сложно было рассмотреть конец дороги.

— Пронесло, — выдохнула та.

Из левого резервуара струей по прозрачной трубе потекла яркая зелёная жидкость. Чистая, прям как настоящий цвет радуги. Вещество потекло по трубе в неизвестное направление и перестало оставлять яркий след. Со второго бидона начала стекать и красная жижа. Красный… первое что пришло на ум розовой птички была кровь. В голове быстро пронеслась картинка того, как статуя вонзает в её грудь свои клыки и забрызгивает кровью окружающую мебель.

«Статуи ведь не живые, Стелла, — утешала сама себя птичка, — хватит фантазировать уже».

Но было ли то рычание плодом воображения? Если нет, то замешкавшись хоть на секунду, картина в голове уже давно бы стала явью.

С противоположного бидона с шипящим звуком стали стекать желтые и синие цвета.

— Эти цвета такие натуральные. Не думала, что Гейл способна сотворить нечто красивое и приятное.

Можно было вечность смотреть на эти красивые цвета, но Стелла пошла дальше по металлической платформе. Вскоре она перецепилась за одну прозрачную трубу и упала с подвешенной платформы на другую, в результате чего птичка повредила себе клюв и из ноздрей потекла небольшая капля крови.

Тихий женский смешок. Поочередно над платформой начал включаться беглый свет от дешевых лампочек. Перед Стеллой явилась Гейл.

— Гейл! — крикнула Стелла. — Наконец-то я тебя поймала!

— Кто?! Ты?! — фиолетовая переглянулась по сторонам и снова посмотрела на розовую птицу. — Я так не думаю…

Внешний вид принцессы вовсе не напоминал королевский. Суженые зрачки, мешки под глазами, растрепанный воротник... Но корона и её перья были идеально чистыми. Сколько же она не спала? И что же мешает такой принцессе спать хоть целый день?

— Отдай дневник, — спокойно попросила Стелла.

— Что? Не слышу-у-у-у, — полушепотом прозвенела в ответ Гейл.

— Отдай. Мой. Дневник! — в этот раз какаду повысила голос и будто приказывала скворчихе.

— Ха?! Уже приказываешь мне? Я тут королева, и я тут главная в своем замке. Ты явилась на чужую территорию, и тебя следует наказать…

— Наказать? И как же, принцесса грязных хряков? — плавно переходила на грубость розовоперая.

— Я ведь не зря потратила месяцы поисков золотых яиц и древний знаний… Я это делала ради **спектра**!

Стеллу немного переклинило. Какой еще «спектр»? И причем тут знания древних для её создания? Розовая начала повторно осматриваться по сторонам в поисках ответа. Глаза упали на пульт управления, который находился позади неё вместе со странным металлическим столом

— Слуги! Схватите её! Не дайте ей уйти! — приказала владыка с диким хохотом.

На платформу запрыгнули зеленые свиньи с оружием в виде шприца с золотыми наконечниками.

— Ха, и это всё? — розовая птица уверенно посмотрела в сторону матриарха. — Раз плюнуть!

Стелла использовала свою способность на тонкий фонарный столб, и отскочив от неё скинула с платформы трех свиней. Какаду-инка с усмешкой глянула на падающих свысока. Две оставшийся свиньи поджали её у пропасти.

— Попалась, хрю, — сказала свинья уколов Стеллу за спину и впрыснул в неё вещество.

Розовая сделала резкое движение и откинула одного свина в сторону. Другой сильно порезал Стелле бок, и у неё образовалась открытая рана. Пернатая отстранилась от нападающего и стала переводить дух. Недолгая пауза и миньон повторил атаку, но какаду-инка атаковала его в лоб, из-за чего нападавший полетел вслед за своими соратниками.

В глазах постепенно стало мутнеть, а крылья превращались в макароны. Жидкость, что впрыснул в неё один из прихвостней Высочества, моментально стала действовать на нервную и мышечную массу, из-за чего птица ощущала некую усталость, и даже перестала чувствовать боль от свежей раны.

Стелла взглянула на Гейл, которая всё это время наблюдала за «подружкой» с безумной ухмылкой, даже после поражения её слуг. Розовая птица начала тяжело дышать и тихо шипеть из-за тяжести её конечностей.

— Ну, я победила… — Стелла медленно подходила к Гейл, — верни мне мою вещь.

Гейл только посмеялась. Её смех прозвучал эхом на фоне работающих машин и вагонеток у выходов.

— Из тебя выйдет отличный _спектр_ , подруга, — заметила королева, и с сожалением посмотрела на Стеллу, — жаль, что только на один раз…

— Спектр? О чем ты?

Сзади скворца включилась еще несколько лампочек. Там стояли железные бидоны с эмблемой короны на них. Те же прозрачные трубки в которых была прогнившая масса. Мясо? Была ли это чья-то плоть?

— Ч-что э-это? — голос у Стеллы задрожал от ужаса.

— Это наше устройство! Из него мы делаем прекрасный спектр! И сейчас пришел твой черед, стать яркой и красивой краской в небе. Мха-ха-ха-ха!

Голова Гейл немного скосилась в бок. Из платформ вылезли циркулярные пилы и ножи. Где-то вдалеке, в совсем темной углу помещения светились белым неоновым цветом глаза и улыбка. Эта персона начала приближаться к Гейл.

— Схвати её! Убей её! Сделай так, чтобы и мокрого места не осталось! — пернатая посмотрела в сторону неизвестного и опять безумно захохотала.

И пилы направились к Стелле. Розовая птица решила отступить назад к пульту и железному столу, иногда оглядываясь назад, оставляя следы из крови. Гейл действительно обезумела после последней их встречи. Тогда она была менее агрессивная, и не желала ей смерти. Хотя кто знает?

Самка врезалась в Далию и отскочила немного назад. Это приятно удивило розовую, что к ней пришла подмога, найдя запасной проход.

— Далия! Ты пришла! — обрадовалась Стелла. — Бежим скорее, пока Гейл нас обеих не убила!

Стелла потянула ученую за крыло, но та сильно сопротивлялась, не проявляя желания убегать.

— Ч-что такое? — нервно спросила она. — Быстрее!

— Прости, Стелла… — с долей горечи прозвучал голос совы.

Розовая медленно отстранялась. Коричневая птица уселась за пульт и свободно начала жать определенные клавиши.

— Глупышка! Твоя подруга никуда не пойдет! Ха-ха-ха, теперь она работает со мной! — пояснила Гейл.

— Прости, Стелла, — выдавила сова.

Стелла уже собиралась опять броситься бежать, но сзади её быстро схватил желтый треугольный птах, с черным хохолком и хвостом, который носил защитные очки. На правом глазу был некий шрам, покрашенный в желтый неоновый цвет.

— Куда-то собралась, _милая_? — зачирикала желтая птица.

— Пусти! — пойманая пыталась вырваться из сильных объятий желтого.

— Ха-ха-ха, молодец, Чак! — принцесса победно посмеялась еще громче.

Кенар сильнее прижал к себе Стеллу, держа одним крылом её за горло, и потащил к железному столу.

— Отпусти! — с хрипом в горле закричала та. — Прошу, отпусти!

— Прости, _милая,_ но в таком состоянии ты никуда не пойдешь. Тебе лучше прилечь на стол, — с фальшивой заботой и с некой ноткой флирта, сказал желтоперый.

Он кинул Стеллу на стол и со скоростью звука привязал жертву тугими кожаными ремнями, чтобы та не ворошилась.

Гейл подошла к столу и победно улыбалась. Зрачки сузились еще сильнее. Успех. Её эгоистичная подруга наконец-то под контролем. Можно отомстить сполна.

— Виллоу! Глянь на свою подругу. Посмотри на её беспомощность… — в голосе Гейл вновь появились нотки сочувствия.

К столу, где была привязана пленница, подошла и Виллоу с той же улыбкой на лице и сужеными зрачками.

— В-виллоу? — Стелла сильно удивилась, что и она тоже пошла на чужую сторону. — Но, п-почему?

— Всё очень просто! — начал Чак. — Видишь ли, мы: я, Гейл и большой босс давно начали изучать такую прекрасную вещь, как «погода». Нам захотелось найти птицу, которая смогла бы нам обеспечить над ней власть, но мы её не нашли…

— Так причем тут мои подруги? — злобно выкрикнула инка.

— А-ха-ха, в этом и соль, _моя дорогая_ , — Чак посмотрел в сторону Далии, — как мы знаем, одна твоя подруга-ученая, и она с удовольствием посмотрела бы устройство, которое управляет погодой при помощи «спектра», и с таким же любопытством могла бы продолжать её изучения с нами. А Виллоу, — кенар сделал паузу и кокетливо улыбнулся, — она прекрасная художница. Я пообещал ей, что сделаю из гадких птичек прекрасные краски, которые и водой не смыть, и солнцем не выжечь, и временем не уничтожить.

— Вы их подкупили! — со слезами провопила пташка. — Виллоу! Далия! Гейл! Выпустите меня!

— Не мечтай, подруга! — огрызнулась Виллоу. — Мне не нравилась твое лидерство! Ты нас не ценила, а теперь плати по счетам!

Стелла хотела еще что-то сказать, но её перебила обезумевшая Гейл, которая подвинулась ближе к столу.

— Тише-тише! Скоро ты перестанешь чирикать…

Далия продолжала клацать на панели. Послышался писк. К Стелле приближалась машина с острым окровавленным лезвием на конце. К ней были подключены кучу проводов, и из неё торчали две прозрачные трубки. Видимо для краски или же крови. Устройство само заработало, и оно медленно приближалась к розовой птичке.

Гейл отпрыгнула со стола и встала между Чаком и Виллоу, и в темном уголке, также белым неоном светились чьи-то глаза и безумная улыбка.

— Последнее слово, подруга? — сказала фиолетовая, прежним и милым голоском.

— Тебе это с крыл не сойдет… — выдавила Стелла.

Сова опустила последний рычаг и острие машины резко вонзилось в тело розовой птички, наполнив помещение предсмертным криком.

***

Вечер. Лука сидел на краю деревянной платформы, у большого дерева, и заворожено смотрел на радугу.

— Поппи! — птенец начал звать подругу. — Иди скорее глянь!

— Иду! — крикнула корелла.  
  
Она быстро спустилась по самодельной лесенке и присела около птенца.

— Что ты там хотел? Радуга? — попугайчиха чуть ближе пододвинулась к мелкому, — она красивая.

— А из чего делают радугу? — задал вопрос малыш.

— Понятия не имею, — усмехнулась нянька. — Что-то из воды, воздуха. Лучше у Далии спросить...

Попугай продолжала смеяться, пока Лука мечтательно всматривался в каждый цвет радуги, среди которого был розовый оттенок.


End file.
